Grey-Scarf Pirates
by king okami
Summary: Captain of the Grey-scarf Pirates Baz and his Firstmate Daki are looking for other people willing to go on adventure and achieve their dreams. This story is a SYOC!


**Grey scarf Pirates **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One piece or it's characters since they came from the mind of Eiichiro oda**

"Hey beautiful! get me another drink!" A dark-skinned man yelled as he downed his mug of rum and slammed it on the table. His black eyes scanned across the bar reading the faces and bodies of the people around him before staying on the behind of the waitress.

"Coming right up" The blonde waitress said with a giggle as she ran off to fetch the drink. The dark-skinned man fixed his black sleep mask that sat on top of black shaven hair and grey scarf as the blond waitress came back with another mug.

"Here you go handsome" The blonde waitress smiled as the dark-skinned man pulled her onto his lap causing her to gasp then giggle again. Grabbing the drink and sipping some of it the dark-skinned man frowned as he felt blond waitress's eyes staring at a particular spot on his face.

"What did I tell you about staring Kittie" The dark-skinned man warned as he placed his mug on the table gentler than the last time.

"I'm sorry Baz baby!" Kittie said as she traced the X scar on the bridge of Baz's nose. "Tell me how you got your scar?" Kittie asked as Baz grabbed her waist and stared into her golden eyes.

"Later tonight Kittie" Baz said with a small smile before suddenly the front door flew open as a large group of men flooded in.

"Hey you bastard! get you hands off my girl" A man with shaggy blue hair yelled in a commanding as he tied his hair into a pony tail.

"Another time Kittie" Baz grinned as he kissed Kittie on the cheek before throwing her at the man with the blue hair. Picking up his mug Baz gulped down the remainder of the alcohol before he was surrounded.

"Soften him up for me boys!" The man with blue hair yelled before catching Kittie

"Guys I've been drinking for at least three hours and i'm really tired, do we have to do this?" Baz asked as he tossed the mug back and forth.

"Is this guy a moron or something!?" One of the men said as he walked over to Baz.

"Of course we have to do this" The man said with a laugh as Baz smashed the mug into his mouth sending him crashing to the floor with a missing tooth and blood running down his chin.

"Aaahhhhh" Baz yawned as he collapsed into his chair whilst pulling down his sleeping mask.

"You fight them D" Baz all but muttered as stretched and squirmed before settling into a comfortable position.

"Rush him you morons!" The blue haired man sighed at the sight of his fallen man.

"Right! You won't catch use off guard" One of the men shoutedaas he and his friends rushed towards a now sleeping Baz.

The group of men cocked their fists back with a look of determination plastered on their faces.

" Huh? You called me Baz? " A man with streaks of blonde hair peaking out from beneath a black fedora.

" Hey lady get out of the way!" One of the men yelled as his and his comrades fists were inches away from the blonde haired man who visible shaked.

" I'm a man you bastard" The blonde growled as he gripped the bokken on his waist drew it and attacked in an instant.

Swinging his bokken the blonde haired man slammed it into the nose of the first man before spinning round and catching two men in their chin then finally gripping the bokken tightly and thrust forward into the last man's stomach.

The blonde man let out a sigh as the group of men collapsed to the ground.

"I go to the bathroom for a minute and you already fighting" The blonde haired man scolded as he glanced down at Baz with piercing blue eyes behind a pair of thin black rimmed glasses.

Yawning again Baz stretched as his joints popped before he stood up while lifting his sleeping mask.

"Did you hear what I said?" The blonde haired man asked as Baz simply nodded.

"Heard you loud and clear Daki" Baz grinned before turning his head to the sound of a pistol being cocked.

"Hey bastard! You think I'm gonna let you walk out here!" The blue haired man snapped and shaked with anger.

"Remi! What are you doing!?" Kittie screamed as she tugged on Remi's hand.

"You didn't hear anything I said" Daki stated completely ignore Remi who twitched slightly.

"I heard everything" Baz said as he folded his arms.

"You're a terrible lier" Daki said with a disinterested look on his face as Remi gripped the pistol tightly.

"Don't ignore me asshole!" Remi growled as he fired the pistol until it clicked emepty and even then he still fired until he calmed down.

Everything seemed to slow down as Baz walked in front of Daki and held his hand out as the bullets sped towards him.

Remi's and Kittie's eyes widened in shock as they watched the bullets slow down to a halt before dropping to the ground harmlessly.

"Y-you ate a Devil fruit!?" Remi stuttered as he dropped the pistol and took a step back before freezing in place.

Remi glanced down at the cutlass resting against his throat then glanced at the flintlock pistol on Baz's waist.

"The only reason I showed my power was to make you see the difference between me and you" Baz said causing Remi to look into his now cold black eyes.

"Let's go Daki" Baz grinned as he sheathed his cutlass and walked towards the door.

" Burst" Baz muttered as he touched the wall next to the door causing it to explode and leaving a medium sized hole.

"Hey bar keep he's paying for the damages and our tab" Baz yelled as he left the bar followed by Daki who pushed up his glasses with a disinterested look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>What's up everybody I'm King Okami just call me King.<strong>

** So I removed my old story and this story is a SYOC! If you're looking to send a character it has to be detailed and original, also the cannot be a Mary/Gary Sue. People have flaws and imperfections. **

** You can come up with your own form, the form must have a list of attacks, and say how you character meets Baz and Daki.**

**Also say what you like your character to go through during the story.**

**That's it and I look forward to reading all the characters sent it.**

**Captian- Baz 19- A laid back and flirtatious teenager that wants to become the pirate king for very personal reasons. Has a Devil fruit and fights with a cutlass and a flintlock pistol. (King Okami)**

**Firstmate/Swordsman- Daki 22- A level headed and serious man that wants to find someone and is using Baz to help. Doesn't have a Devil fruit and fights with a bokken. (King Okami)**


End file.
